


Magnetic

by aedryhgbm



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Am i writing sasuke or charasuke?, Comedic monologue by sasuke, Eventual Romance, F/M, Highschool AU, Romance, Wholly inspired by that one tumblr post, non-massacre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aedryhgbm/pseuds/aedryhgbm
Summary: Because when a girl is hitting on you and she's clearly the alpha of her group, you go for the third-in-command you've already set your sights on because you've always secretly liked fairies and undermine their whole power structure as a result.Itachi's eye wrinkles grow longer with every day that Sasuke continues to be his brother.





	1. Yo!

**Author's Note:**

> Sasuke retsuden cover dropped today, so in honour of that i NEED to upload this fic. Everyone on my tl has the same pfp
> 
> I actually intended for this to be a birthday gift to my twt friend @7team7 buuuuut.... happy advanced birthday babey MUAH

New countries brought new faces and Sasuke sorta kinda hated it. 

He doesn't want to get into too much detail about his morning; it was boring as hell, and like any other morning of his life, so why waste time monologuing on something as mundane as that? The only vaguely interesting bit was the part where he tried rolling out of bed on the left side of his mattress, like he always does, only to bump his nose solidly into the wall, because he had yet to get used to the changes of his bedroom layout ever since he moved here from Kiri. 

Otherwise, his morning had been like any other. He'd gotten up just in time to watch his father leave the house, his mother kissing him on the cheek first before he does (yuck), and then eating a light breakfast with Itachi before they both got ready for school, him in highschool (yuck) and his brother in med school. And then their mother gave them both their bento boxes, because even though they're 'not kids anymore, Kaa-san, seriously...' she's always gonna see them as her babies still in their diapers so of course she's still gonna make them their lunches. He tried fighting off the kiss she wanted to plant on his cheek, because ugh _embarrassing!!!,_ but then Itachi-nii gave him a _look_ and so he had to let Kaa-san press her lipstick-painted lips to his already red cheek, otherwise he'll have his life privilege be taken away from him.

"What's so wrong about letting Kaa-san kiss you goodbye?" Itachi asks as he drives Sasuke to school. "At least she does it inside the house. God knows you'll die on the spot if she did it in front of your school." And Sasuke just grimaces at that, because, _ugh,_ he's _right._

They'd moved to Konoha just in time for Sasuke to enroll for his last year of highschool. The highschool in question wasn't anything spectacular, really, just that it was ancient, and somewhat of a private institution, so its name and its students likewise are held at a regard significant enough for people to immediately know they should respect it. It was built at the edge of a forest, but considering this is Konoha, every building is built at or near the edge of a forest, so that wasn't anything note-worthy either, in Sasuke's opinion. 

Tou-san had recommended this school for him because of, one; its scores of successful, genius alumni that separates this particular highschool from the rest. It's birthed out people like Morino Ibiki, Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, Namikaze freaking Minato, Senju _freaking Tsunade,_ to name a few. Sasuke believes that if his family had grown up in Konoha, Itachi would undoubtedly be part of those great alumni, maybe even the greatest of them all, because he's so smart and good at everything he does. But unfortunately, Itachi's an alumni from a good highschool in Otogakure and from a great college in Kiri, and who's _going to be_ successful after interning under Senju freaking Tsunade in Konoha. So while Itachi is still really great, his time has passed, and so Sasuke supposes he'll have to take that 'successful Konoha Gakuen alumni' role instead. 

The other reason Tou-san recommended this school for him was because; Tou-san graduated from this highschool. Tou-san is one of those alumni. So of course Sasuke has to attend Konoha Gakuen. It would be preposterous to think otherwise. 

Or whatever. 

Oh, and they also have a uniform. Sasuke hates uniforms. 

Kaa-san had expressed worry for him settling into his new environment (he'd huffed out loud, but secretly, he dreads this inevitability too). Konoha kids these days were known to be... loud. Affrontive. Brash. Oftentimes disrespectful. She worried they wouldn't take kindly to an outsider, or at least not immediately. Sasuke just worried they wouldn't take kindly to his duck butt hair. 

Tou-san had told him to expect things to be a little slow in his new highschool, syllabus-wise. His former highschool in Kiri had been a little faster in going through the topics (but that was typical for Kiri schools; they went through content twice as fast and using methods twice as easily received), which meant Sasuke was more advanced than all his peers, even into a new school year. Maybe it's because he'd been so used to the teaching style in Kiri that hearing how slow Konoha's teaching method is made him openly sneer in front of his dad (because really? Konoha was _that_ behind in the syllabus?). Tou-san just shook his head, telling him that Konoha was not slow, but in fact, perfectly normal; it was Kiri who were too fast because of their peculiar penchant for being afraid of missing out on opportunities.

He feels a similar sneer, but one that is way more pronounced, way more intense in its emotion, making its way onto his face when Itachi drives the car into the school zone. 

"Well," his brother says after a moment of assessing what lay in front of them, pressing his lips together. Sasuke's moan of pain fills the entirety of the car. "Your new school surely looks... nice."

"No," Sasuke groans. "No it fucking doesn't."

Okay, but the building itself did look nice. It looked like it fit perfectly in the wide groove carved into the forestline, like it was meant to be there, painted in cool tones of red and bronze that complemented the green of the forest and the blue of the sky, and emblazoned with Konoha's sigil right smack dab in the middle of the tallest building of the campus. It looked clean and well-maintained, free of the moss and vegetation Sasuke was so used to seeing staining the walls of Kiri buildings from all the mist and fog there. The design, like all Konoha architecture, was blocky, cuboid-like, as opposed to Kiri's domed and cylindrical towers. Sasuke has yet to get used to not finding a spiralling staircase everywhere, or even a staircase at all, because most of Konoha's buildings were built low to the ground. 

Nah, the building was fine. Pretty, even, actually. He might grow to become fond of it. Eventually.

But it's the _people he is disgusted by._

Boys in rumpled, dirty uniforms skateboarding in the _middle_ of the _road,_ jumping and spinning and yelling and doing tricks on their boards that Sasuke had no idea was possible. Multiple girls with their skirts altered too high, _way_ too high for it to be considered anywhere near appropriate and swaying their hips way too obviously as they walked across the pavement and the front yard and up the school stairs. The two of them could hear catcalls and whistling _(woah)_ from a group of _(what the shit)_ stoners ( _???_ ) taking up the top half of the stairs leading to the front entrance. By the far side of the building, Sasuke spies what looked to be two small groups (of boys _and_ girls) looking _this_ close to a physical altercation. 

Why. 

Why in the world. 

Ordinarily, Sasuke doesn't let emotion show on his face—most Uchihas normally don't anyways—other than his usual ones of anger, disgust, exasperation and his ever-present face of monotonous apathy, which he'd inherited successfully from his father. All his other emotions he'd perfected in concealing like the unfeeling bitch he always portrays himself to be and of which his mother disapproves of, but _this isn't_ _a_ _phase, Kaa-san._ Today, however, in the privacy of his brother's car, a new expression settles over his face : fear and panic. 

Because seriously? _Seriously?_

Respected institution his ass.

Respected students his _ass._

If he acted like any one of these idiots, Tou-san would skin him alive. 

"Did you make a wrong turn?" Sasuke ventures to ask after a long moment of silence. He feels his brow start to tick as he continues roving his eyes over the scene beyond the windshield.

It takes Itachi a while to close his own slightly open jaw. "I am... very sure I didn't."

"This is Tou-san's school?" Sasuke asks, face contorting in his discomfort. _These_ are the students of one of Konoha's more highly respected institutions? His schoolmates in Kiri didn't act like this. His schoolmates in Suna didn't act like this. His schoolmates in fucking Oto didn't act like this, and Oto had some very idiotic assholes. Like Zaku. 

Kaa-san was absolutely right to worry. 

"Well... Tou-san did graduate thirty years ago." Itachi turns to side-eye him before looking back to the road again, driving slowly now to avoid hitting anybody. Sasuke barely holds himself back from requesting Itachi to just floor it. "Times change."

"I don't wanna go here," Sasuke whines, shaking his head and slumping back into his seat. "Nii-san, bring me back home."

Itachi chuckles nervously, though nervous at what exactly Sasuke isn't too sure. He isn't in the right frame of mine to try to find out either. "Sorry, Sasuke, but then I'll be late for my class."

"Then I'll just walk home. Can I borrow some money?"

"Sasuke."

"Nii-saaan."

"It's only the first day. You should see what it's like first before you judge so quickly. Maybe it'll be even better than it looks." 

"I can't. I don't think I'll last the day. _Look at them."_ A black-haired boy on the pavement a ways in front of them crashed off his skateboard, of which flung off the ground from under his feet and nearly taking the head of one of his friends. "Why am I here. I am way too good for these people."

"Sasuke," Itachi laughed, shaking his head. "And what will you say to Kaa-san when you return home? What will you say to Tou-san?"

"I'll know what to say, eventually," Sasuke huffs indignantly. "Tou-san will agree with me when he sees what this school is like now."

"No, that's a bad idea. Some of Tou-san's friends have their kids going to school here, too, y'know. If Tou-san hears even a word about this apparent madness he'll start some sort of drama with them, and quite frankly, I won't have the energy to deal with it. Kaa-san won't have the energy to deal with it. And neither will you." Sasuke absolutely did not just pout. "So just... it's just a year, Sasuke. Even less, really; it's just nine months. You've gone to many different schools before. What's another one?"

Sasuke's already set on agreeing with Itachi a while ago—fine, he'll see what it's like, and then he'll pass judgement—but that doesn't mean he still won't whine about this to him while Itachi's still here listening. He's aware he's behaving like a child, but he's the younger brother for a reason. And they're in the privacy of Itachi's car, which makes him subject to whining even more.

He's barely opened his mouth to start complaining again when a sudden loud honk from behind cut him off. Sasuke almost jumped up in his seat, while Itachi merely flinched his shoulders (tch, no fair, Sasuke wants to be as cool and reserved as his big brother is too). He looks out the window as Itachi steers the car to the side, making space for the sleek white car behind them to pass. 

Sasuke thinks that honking at his brother is already overkill in itself, but then as the car passes them, he catches sight of the window rolling down. _Oh shit,_ he thinks to himself, nudging Itachi's arm to warn him, _here it goes._

A purple-haired girl pokes her head out of the open window, glaring at him and his brother venomously, though she can't really see them. 

"ASSHOLE," she shrieks. This must be a regular occurence—the girl screaming at the top of her lungs first thing as she enters school grounds, that is, because the other students mingling in the front yard of the school barely reacts. "Could you go _any_ slower!? I'm trying to DRIVE HERE!" 

Amazing how Sasuke and Itachi can hear her voice perfectly clear from inside their own car. Sasuke fervently prays that she isn't a classmate of his. 

They hear laughter next; the purple girl's friend in the passenger seat, no doubt—also _very loud,_ Sasuke notes with a grimace—before the car speeds off. The swarm of ~~roaches~~ kids on the road make way for them, moving out of the way smoothly like they'd done this forever. Beside him, Itachi clicks his tongue. 

"Charming," he says blandly.

Sasuke nods. "Very."

Itachi pulls into an empty spot by the side of the road, and Sasuke watches the white car pull into the school's parking lot in the near distance. 

"Okay, I've still got some time," Itachi says, glancing at his watch. "I'm going to be overbearing big brother for a while."

"'S not like I'm going to war, but go off, I guess," Sasuke says without taking his narrowed eyes off the red car. The purple girl sure is taking her time to turn the ignition off. He wants her to come out already so he can identify his victim later.

"You got your books?" Itachi asks.

"Those for today, yeah."

"Did you remember to bring your calculator?"

"I don't have maths today."

"Do you have your timetable?"

"Yes."

"Did you bring your water bottle?"

"Yes."

"Phone?"

"Yes."

"Keys?"

"Yes."

"Kaa-san's bento safe and sound in your bag?"

"Yes."

The white car finally stops running.

"If someone tries to pick a fight with you, what do you do?"

"Do what I did to Zaku five years ago."

"No, Sasuke."

"Kidding. Back away like a good kid."

"That's right. Be the bigger man."

"I am bigger than all these idiots. I'm literally bigger than everyone here."

"No, Sasuke."

"Kidding again."

The driver's door opens, and out comes the purple girl.

Wow.

What an odd haircut. Did she legitimately style it in that way, or...?

"What do you do when a guy approaches you to be your friend?"

"Do what I did to Asahi two years ago."

_"No,_ Sasuke." The exasperation in his brother's voice has him tearing his eyes off the white car for a moment, missing the moment when the passenger door opens and the blonde girl comes out. He smirks at Itachi. 

"Kidding. Don't hiss at him, try to smile, try not to dislocate his arms or throw him out a window."

"That's right. What else?"

"Say thank you?"

"Accept his friend request because god knows you won't make any by yourself."

Sasuke smiles, turning back to the white car. He sees the blonde and is about to look away entirely, thinking that's all there is to it. Then the door to the back seat opens. 

"Now what do you do when a girl comes up to be your friend?"

"Oh my god."

"No, Sasuke—... that was not an answer to my question, was it?"

"Do you see what I see?" Sasuke asks instead, completely ignoring Itachi's question. 

His brother turns to look out front, and leans closer to the windshield. "... No."

"There, at the white car." He points towards it. "The one that honked at us just now."

"I see... " Itachi squints. "Three girls."

"Yeah, but—look at that!"

"What am I supposed to be looking at, Sasuke?"

_"Who_ in the _world_ has _pink_ hair?"

Itachi stares at the girl in question, before turning slowly to look at his brother. 

"That girl, evidently." He shakes his head. "She probably dyed it."

"Is that even allowed here?"

"Yes...?" Itachi swipes his eyes to the side. "I don't hear you saying anything about that purple-haired girl. That colour is odd, too, isn't it?"

"Who?" Sasuke barely even budges his eyes off of the girl. It's like he can't even tear his eyes off her. No, she's not a girl, she can't even possibly be human. She's a pixie. A fairy. An angel. 

"Nevermind."

He continues his ~~ogling~~ ~~gawking~~ staring, mouth agape as his eyes solely fixate themselves on the girl and her waist-long hair. She looks like a neon lightbulb to him, attracting all his attention completely with the way her pink hair compliments the dark blue of her uniform. Holy shit, a princess. "Looks pretty natural to me."

"We're like a thousand miles away from her, you can't see shit, Sasuke." 

And then,

"I know what you're thinking."

"No," Sasuke replies, leaning back and (forcibly) breaking the literal magnetic attraction between his eyes and the girl just to prove his point. "No you don't."

"Come on, you fool, you've barely even begun your first day," Itachi sighs. 

"What—but I'm not planning anything?" Sasuke says.

"No, you're definitely planning something," Itachi narrows his eyes at him. Then he lifts his chin and looks down his nose at Sasuke, in that big-brother way he does when he wants to impart practical advice that he absolutely needed Sasuke to adhere. "Just don't bite, Sasuke. Not on the first week, at least."

"I'm not gonna _bite..."_ Sasuke mutters. "... maybe I'll just... y'know... nibble slightly—"

"Okay, get out of my car," Itachi cuts him off, unlocking the doors. "We have classes to attend."

Sasuke sighs solemnly, though his smirk ruins his moody image, bending down to collect his satchel. "Ah, I can already see this day going to shit."

"Enough whining, Sasuke. Put your Uchiha face on."

"This school is _terrible_ and I'm not even anywhere close to entering it yet."

"I will shove you out the car myself."

"Itachi, you don't have any sympathy for me."

"I have lots of it, actually, but it's wearing thin now."

"Absolutely none."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Do you think Pinkie Pie is in any of my classes?"

"I will record your bitch ass and show it to Tou-san."

Sasuke snickers, finally hooking his satchel around his shoulder and reaching for the handle of the door. "Bye, Nii-san."

"Behave yourself, Sasuke," Itachi reminds him. Sasuke thinks if Itachi's ever going to get married, he'd be the best father in the world. "Do you want me to pick you up later?" 

"No, it's fine. I'll take the bus or something."

"Are you sure you know your way back?"

"Itachi, yes."

"But what if you get kidnapped?"

"Who would want to kidnap me?"

"I do, sometimes," Itachi admits, very blandly.

Sasuke gives him a look. "You can't kidnap me. We live in the same house."

"You don't know if I have a second house."

"You don't."

Itachi snickers for a short moment. "If there's any problem in school, just call or text me, okay? If I don't pick up, which never happens, by the way, because I always pick up your calls, call Kaa-san and not Tou-san, okay, because—"

"Itachi," Sasuke huffs. "I know I was complaining just now, but I'm eighteen, you know that, right? I think I'll be able to handle any problem that comes my way. Remember how I dealt with the Zaku problem? I wasn't even thirteen yet."

"You will absolutely not use the Zaku method," Itachi stresses in a hiss.

"Then I'll use the Asahi method. My guns have gotten bigger."

"Absolutely not."

"But then again, I could just not tell you that I used any of my methods," Sasuke says as he opens the car door. "How would you know if I don't tell you and there aren't any witnesses?" 

"Oh my god, Sasuke."

Sasuke ends the conversation by shooting some finger guns at him.

And then he gets out, and he slips his hands into the pockets of his pants, and following Itachi's earlier command, he puts his Uchiha face on. It's nothing special, really, it's just that now away from Itachi's side he looks less like his mom and more like his dad—the whole insane frown-and-scowl ensemble. He doesn't want to be cocky (or does he) but there's something about the Uchihas' signature resting bitch face that really unsettles everyone around them, and when _he_ uses it, it gets all the more intense. It's probably from how he's the baby of the family; he's got many older relatives to use as examples to model his face after, and when one is as a perfectionist as Sasuke is, they tend to just end up inheriting a ton of facial features and movements that also just end up scaring the shit out of everyone else. 

He's reminded again of this fact when the crowd, loose as it was, parts for him to pass through, like he's the Lady Hokage or something. It's amazing. It makes him feel so powerful. He sees the horde of skateboarders stop their shenanigans just to stare and watch him as he passes, and the few girls loitering around outside of the school openly ogle him as he heads for the front stairs. The stoners he mentioned before just straight-up scrambles up and away from his oncoming path. 

He's laughing on the inside. The Uchiha aura is strong in this one. 

This is so much fun. 

There's a fifty-fifty chance that Itachi is either looking at him with brotherly pride from inside the car for being such a fucking menace without even doing anything yet, or frowning and shaking his head in disapproval at him for being such a fucking menace without even doing anything yet. But it's not like Sasuke can help it, can he? It's part of his genes. The same genes his brother shares. Itachi was frightening to look at when he was a teenager himself, before he mellowed out after hitting the twenty-year mark of his life. Sasuke still has about two years before that point, so if he wants to be scary without his big brother around, he is going to force people to let him be. 

He glances across the yard, and sees that the three girls have already disappeared. 

He is able to cross the yard and into the front doors without a single hitch. Unlike the almost wary glances he's been gifted with outside, he's met with instantly flustered stares and hushed whispers once he enters the hallways. They're staring at the duck butt hair, he thinks to himself. 

It's expected at this point in his life to see all the girls in a twenty-foot radius of him to start going all blushy and stuttery like little preteens in front of their crush (because as of now, he knows for a fact that he _is_ their crush, no he's not being arrogant) and as expected, he sees all the flirtatious looks and the coy, daring smiles directed his way. He ignores all that, steering his own way through the halls. His classroom is on the third floor. Ah, no spirally staircase, how sad. 

It's also expected at this point in his life to see all the males get defensive at the sight of him. Itachi had a point, asking him earlier what to do if someone wanted to fight him for some reason. He attracts trouble with most guys, especially those insecure ones who think power and dominance comes from beating others to a bloody pulp. It really isn't. 

Or maybe it's because he's pretty. He's scary-looking and pretty at the same time; of course guys would get defensive and jealous of him. 

He sees the muted glaring too, the way some of them side-eye him hostilely and try to square their shoulders as if that'll intimidate him. It's the usual reaction to seeing fresh meat on their territory; they'll want to show who's boss, and they'll start whipping out all their intimidation tactics to get him under check. He's used to that, so he easily disregards them all. Actually, if anything, that just sets them off even more. But that's fun. 

The interior of the school isn't as bright as the outside, he finds. All the doors and walls were one boring shade of white and gray, and such boring colours make the place seem dull and monotonous. He heads up the staircase to the third level (it's not spirally, aw), and he sees more white and gray, broken only by the blue-uniformed students walking to and fro from here to there. His nose scrunches in distaste. Does Konoha just let its students walk around all over the place? Like ants, just milling all around chaotically. Kiri had designated waiting areas for its students, and places that were totally off-limits before school hours. It's a prevention method to stop students from being in places where they shouldn't be, doing things that they shouldn't be doing. Suna was similar, but had less restriction in that there were a couple more places that weren't totally off-limits, and if the students were caught walking around where they shouldn't be and they had the wit to give a believable excuse, they were let go. 

But Konoha. Blergh. What's up with Konoha, seriously? 

He was concerned he wouldn't be able to find his classroom in this white-gray hell, but he spots it soon enough. But really, the only reason that happened is because of the splash of pink he caught out of the corner of his eyes. He'd zeroed in on that spot, and he finds his legs taking him over to where she was before his brain can even compute what was happening. 

His heart starts beating crazily. Shit, her side view is already pretty enough, and that's when half her face is hidden by her hair, and then he sees the red bow she's tied around her head, making her look like she's got bunny ears _shit_ that's too _cute;_ would he faint if he sees her front? Would he make a fool of himself? God, he hopes not. If Itachi finds out, he'd never let him live it down. 

She is with her two girl friends, chit-chatting with another party of three boys. He frowns when the blond dude throws an arm around her shoulders, and his heart sort of dies a little on him when he realizes; _shit, what if she's taken?_

_Nooo..._

The little pink fairy laughs at something that was said, hiding the sound of her voice slightly behind her hand—he isn't sure who cracked the joke, he wasn't paying attention—and he finds himself screaming internally because _shit_ what a _pretty_ voice. 

He realizes he's wandering too close for him to make an effective enough escape if the situation calls for it, so in his panic, his eyes start darting around, looking for a getaway plan. Then his eyes find the room number on the sign hanging by the door, right over their heads, and he recognizes it to be the one printed on his very own timetable. Oh shit, _is_ she in his homeroom? Is she in his other classes too? 

It's not like he can walk past them now. He'll have to return to this class sometime soon, and at least one of them will for sure recognize him (the duck butt hair gives him away all the time) and he'll be thought of as a weirdo. And besides, the hallway leads to a dead end. What can he do except make a U-turn and walk past them another time? 

So he just walks right up to them. They're blocking the only entrance, which means he has no choice but to just stand a short distance away (behind Purple, shit, calm down, oh vengeful heart) until they notice. As is always the case with him, that wait doesn't last long. 

The pineapple-head notices him before the rest, but it's the blonde girl who reacts first. She sees him out of the corner of her eye from Purple's other side, and then perks up, a huge blush blooming on her face and her lips quirking up into a flustered smile. 

"Oh my," she utters, completely unabashed and grinning in fascination. That gets the attention of the others, and they too, turn to look at him. 

Their reactions are wholly predictable. Purple's jaw drops open in a surprised grin, and then she straightens her back, which makes her chest pop out as she starts fluttering her eyes like crazy. Pineapple makes it clear that he's scrutinizing Sasuke, eyeing him up and down for all he's worth before ultimately losing interest, because eh, honestly, Sasuke's just some other guy. He looks at the girls in front of him in a bored manner, as if unimpressed that this is all happening. The fatty beside him looks up at Sasuke cluelessly, slides his eyes over to Pineapple in question, back again when he receives no reply, then turns back down to the drink he was previously gulping down. 

The blonde dude—wow, he looks familiar up close. The whisker marks on his cheeks throws him off a bit, but Sasuke's seen those eyes before, he knows he has. The answer clicks in the next second : Namikaze Minato, a close associate of Tou-san, and the Fourth Hokage. Is this his son? Bootleg Minato does a less discreet show of scrutinizing Sasuke, scowling so much his eyes turn to slits. This one is another one of those impressionable idiots; he puffs his chest out in an exaggerated show of dominance, folding his arms across his chest for added effect after taking his arm off Pinkie Pie and—

Why did he even waste time looking at all these other irrelevant people when he could've been staring at Pinkie Pie instead? He thinks to himself another time, _wow,_ _a princess,_ because even though her face is the same colour as her hair right now and she looks like she's sweating buckets and on the verge of combustion because she's not breathing Sasuke's very sure he's never seen someone so pretty in his entire life. He wants to put her up there with his mom; _that's_ how pretty she is. 

Is his face red too? He feels so hot, fuck, his face is probably red, oh no. 

_Cool it, Sasuke! You're an Uchiha! Channel your inner Fugaku!_

He directs his gaze to the front when he hears Purple clear her throat, and because it's Purple about to speak, his eyes narrow. 

This doesn't seem to deter her. 

"Hey there, cutie," Purple keeps grinning flirtatiously as she makes googly eyes at him through her lashes. Sasuke almost lets his eyebrow raise from disbelief because _wow,_ so bold at the very first meeting. "Is there something I can help you with?" He sees the tip of her tongue poking out between her teeth.

He cocks his head to the side. "Actually, yeah," he says, and he sees out of the corner of his eye the way Pinkie gulps from his low voice. _Awww._ Purple and Barbie lean towards him, anticipating his next words. He supposes he should try to say this coolly. Itachi could win over people's hearts easily with very few words, and it's something Sasuke still has yet to master. The 'winning over people' part, that is. He's perfected the 'very few words' part years ago. 

_Alright, you can do this, Sasuke. Friendly yet cool. Itachi wants you to make friends._

"You could all help by moving the fuck out of the way."

_Nailed it._

He doesn't see much of her for the first half of the day, even though they are in the same class, as it turns out, and she has neon hair capable of capturing the attention of even a blind mouse. But that's probably because he's hidden himself in the farthest, darkest corner of the classroom, and she's taken a seat in the first row along with her two friends. An unreasonably far distance between the two of them, in his opinion.

Neither does he see the rest of that group much too, actually, besides Bootleg Minato who was stomping over to him when the lunch bell finished ringing, presumably to give Sasuke a piece of his mind. But Barbie had snatched him by the back of his collar like one would pick up a kitten, and promptly dragged him away and out of the class while Sasuke looked on. Purple was about to approach him too, with completely different intentions, but she's snatched up by Barbie too along the way, and she's trailed after with her hands full by Pineapple and... ugh, he doesn't want to be mean and call him Fatty, but unless he learns the kid's name that's all he can refer him with.

Psh. 

They're ridiculous. 

He has a habit of packing up at the speed of light, because he's always needed to get away from persistent admirers and foolish idiots thinking that they can pick a bone with him (and also because the first plate given at the lunch line has always the best portions, when Kaa-san doesn't prepare him lunch). In this new school, however, he opts to take his time, because the girls haven't racked up the courage yet and the boys could care less about him at the moment. Both sides will get braver as the year goes by, so he'll prepare himself for that by then. 

He stands up, and he sees the pink fairy walking towards the door. She holds a bundle of papers in her arms, and one of her bow-ears is drooping a little, and when she makes eye contact with him she immediately stiffens and burns red. It's cute. 

He smirks as she dashes out of the room. She's cute. 

Not much else happened for the rest of the day. Because he didn't have any friends yet, he ate his Kaa-san's bento up on the roof, which was completely void of people, and for some reason that surprised him. It's the first day of school, which dictates that class time was mostly administrative matters, so it was boring, and there's also the added element of him being introduced to everyone and being marvelled over for whatever reason, which was annoying. He recognizes some of his teachers, like Hatake Kakashi because he's his cousin Obito's best friend, and Sarutobi Asuma because, well, that's the son of the Third Hokage. What he's doing taking teaching as a profession no one will really understand. 

School ends on a bland note. He's able to leave school grounds silently and unnoticed, and likewise he finds he can't spot her pink head anywhere. Which is an incredible feat, because she has _pink hair._ The nearest bus stop is a ten minute-walk, but he doesn't mind, because he finds he quites enjoy looking skyward to the tops of the trees and seeing the clouds poking through the treeline, at the blue-feathered birds flitting here and there. It's nice, actually. Walks after school are going to be a favourite activity of his, he predicts, and perhaps he'll endure the hours in that pretty yet accursed building just so he's able to enjoy this everyday. Sounds nice. Sounds like a plan. Sounds like—

An unholy sound broke through the silence of the street (and he's proud to announce that he did. Not. Jump.) and he swivels his neck to glare at the perpetuator. He recognizes that fucking honk. 

The white car slows to a stop beside him on the road, and he sees his unholy glare reflected in the glass of the driver's window before it rolls down. Purple grins out at him, leaning on her arm on the windowframe. 

"Hello, Sasuke-kuuun," she chirps. How dare she call him that. "Need a ride?"

He's about to _hiss_ _no, fuck you, leave me alone_ like an un-gentleman-ly bastard totally not raised by Uchiha Mikoto when Barbie, in the passenger seat, turns to the back and giggles giddily, "Sakura, move over!"

Her name is Sakura. 

He opens the back door.


	2. I'm Thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing long-winded sentences and italicising every other word is my specialty. This chap is a bit shorter but uggggghhhhhh sasuke...... you fool.... you helpless fool..

For twenty whole minutes, he'd sat beside Sakura. 

In hindsight, he literally _cannot believe_ he willingly got into the car of the very same person who'd honked at his brother on the fucking street. That was a crime in itself; Itachi never did anything wrong. But he was offered a ride home, and how could he refuse the temptation of that offer, by the three people he knew would be able to kidnap him the least (... wait a minute). The cherry on top of the cake was that he got to sit beside Sakura in the backseat. 

Sakura. The cute little pink-haired bunny-eared pixie angel princess. _He_ is sitting beside _her._

_Itachi needs to hear this Itachi needs to hear this Itachi needs to hear this—_

And if _just_ sitting beside her wasn't enough to make his respiratory system malfunction, then the extremely _(extremely!!)_ close proximity would. Because all three girls had piled their bags against the door on the other side of the car, Sakura had to be squished in the middle between them and his stupid broad frame, so oftentimes when the car would turn a bend in the road their shoulders would press ( _!!!_ ) together and when they passed over a rare roadhump their knees would knock ( _!!!!_ ) against each other. It was all very unhealthy for his heart. 

But he is the son of Fugaku, and so with practiced ease like he has done this many times before (because he has), he maintains the most neutral-est, blankest, deadest expression on his face ever, forcing himself to keep staring ahead or to the side and not at the girl sitting beside him. 

And as if his body serves to spite all his brain's decisions, his eyes shoot sideways to glance at her. 

Shit, her hair's so pretty.

Shit, he wasn't supposed to do that. 

He looks down now, and finds himself staring at the strip of skin where her skirt has ridden up her thigh. 

_Shit._

Neutral, blank, dead expression totally gone.

He squeezes his eyes shut, cursing at himself, and in a bid to search for a distraction he resorts to actually listening to the two girls up front. They've been chattering non-stop (Purple has not taken a single breath, not even once) ever since he got in the car, filling him in on the latest school gossip as if he actually cared what happened in that godforsaken building; all the whos and whats and wheres and whys, about what happened over the holidays and about who's _totally_ screwing who and who did what where. It's all so very invasive, he thinks to himself, just _how much_ these girls seemed to know about the private lives of everyone else around them. It's all standard highschool girl-talk, he thinks to himself, and he, being _not_ a highschool girl, has absolutely no idea how to react to all of that information. He and Itachi have never talked this way before. 

He looks to the side again _—stop that!—_ a _nd_ sees how Sakura isn't really contributing much to her friends' conversation. He wonders if she's always this quiet, or if she's just suddenly subdued like this because he's right next to her; and then he doesn't think that could be right, because she doesn't look like she's itching to say something, or awkward like she's bottling up all her thoughts, or even feeling as much urge to laugh like the two of them. Instead she looks fully relaxed and content to being an audience, and her two friends don't seem to wonder why she hasn't been saying anything at all. Actually, if he thinks about it a little bit more, he hasn't really seen her talk much in the few chances he's got to ~~ogle~~ ~~gawk~~ see her in school. It's always been Purple dominating the conversations, and Barbie is just as loud. 

He'll get her to talk then. 

But Purple is giving him no opening because she won't stop opening her mouth. None of what she says is even remotely interesting anyways; at least not to him. It was mainly uninteresting things like her parents' business and the official events she's also been invited to by extension and even more uninteresting things like the many malls she's visited overseas and all the boutiques with the _best_ dresses and the _best_ shoes and the cosmetic brands she thinks are the absolute best or the most trashiest of the lot. What the fuck. Sasuke has absolutely no care for that. He's not the meanest person he knows in his life, but he really, really, really doesn't care for what she's saying and he would like very, very, very much for her to shut up. Really. So boring. He's not a girl, dammit, he doesn't understand make-up talk, can they _please_ talk about something else. 

"—and then on the third day mummy brought me along to her business gala in Suna, in this really large museum and everything was so flashy and shiny and large and golden," Purple babbles on, "and there were—"

"Cute boys?" Barbie interrupts with a high giggle. "Please tell me there were cute boys." 

Sasuke doesn't remember much of his childhood in Suna, but he's sure there weren't that many cute boys. That Kankuro guy three years above him freaked him out with his face paint. Itachi's friend Sasori actually made him cry once when he showed five-year-old Sasuke one of his scarier-looking puppets. What a dick.

"Hmm, no, most of the men there were old and grey. Definitely could use some cute boys in there," Purple looks at him through the rearview mirror, eyes twinkling, "Like Sasuke-kun over here." 

Sasuke blinks. "Mhm." Abruptly, he turns to look down at Sakura. "What did you do over the holidays?" 

There is a beat of stunned silence in the car. 

Sakura startles a little, looking up at him with wide, surprised eyes. _(Holy shit, she's so cute.)_ "W-What? Me—are you talking to me?"

"Yes," he says. _She speaks!_

She fidgets nervously, and her elbow nudges against his. "Oh, well, uh, I didn't really do anything as exciting as them..."

"But if you did do them then that means you found them exciting." 

"Oh... well, you're right," she laughs softly. "Oh, but who cares what I did—what did you do, Sasuke-kun? Anything interesting happen to you in—Kiri, was it? Or, Ami, you know what actually, that gala sounds so—"

"I'll answer you after you answer me," Sasuke says, tilting his head and giving her a teasing look. She blushes, and he feels like his head is going to explode from the shrill scream echoing around his skull. 

"Uh... well," she glances to the front, then back up at him. He hopes fervently that Purple and Barbie (he still doesn't know their names, hah—no wait, Purple's name is Ami) dont say anything— _don't kill my vibe, man. I've never been this physically close to a girl before._

Because he's lame like that. 

"I... re-did my whole garden," Sakura starts slowly, just as lame as he felt. He nods for her to continue. "Oh, well, actually my mother was the one who made me, technically, I mean I always wanted to do it some time during the holidays but I kept forgetting for some reason so she kept reminding me over and over and—uh, Ino supplied me with some of the seeds from her shop, her family owns a flower shop in the outskirts of the city, in the east side, you should visit sometime; get a flower for your mother."

"Her husband can do that himself," Sasuke said, snorting in amusement. She's a rambler. Not that he minds. Her voice is pretty; has he mentioned that before?

"Uh, well, besides that, uhhh," he watches her bite her lip, "I drew up plans to build a tree house in the big tree in my backyard—it's kinda childish, hehe—"

"You wanna build a _tree house?"_ Ami snorts, but in a completely different way than his. "What are you, five?"

"There's nothing wrong with still wanting to build a tree house at this age, Ami," Sakura laughs, smiling whole-heartedly. Sasuke feels a frown pulling his whole face down. 

"Uh, yeah there is," Ami shoots back. "It's so weird. And childish."

"Nooo, it's not," Sakura says, drawing out her words and stomping her feet, completely like a child and completely proving Ami's point. Sasuke sees nothing wrong with that. "Besides, that tree was so _puny_ when I was a kid, and it's all grown up now so I'm gonna build my tree house _now."_

"C'mon, Ami, it's cute," Ino pipes up. Sasuke sees her turn her head, her ponytail swishing to the side heavily _(how does her neck support that???),_ to look behind at Sakura. "How come I never heard this before, Sakura? Y'know what, I'll come by sometime to help you out. Knowing you, you'll leave the whole thing bare and dark and gloomy; you _never_ decorate your shit. What about you, Ami?"

Ami shrugs in a half-hearted way. Sasuke's not sure whether or not they notice, but he knows he can't have mistaken it. It's the same thing he does when his classmates in Oto and Kiri had wanted to make plans with him. "Depends. I might be busy," she says.

If Sakura notices the dismissive nature of Ami's words, she doesn't show it. Sasuke shows it, however; his brows pull down lower over his eyes with every second that passes in the car. 

"Well, that's okay," Sakura says, flapping her hand. "I don't really know when I want to build it, so for now it's just wishful thinking, honestly."

Then she turns to him, blinking her cutecutecute eyes up at him. "So, Sasuke-kun, tell us about Kiri. What was it like there?"

He makes a show of thinking long and hard about his life in Kiri, and settles on answering with, "Cold."

Sakura giggles. "Very cold? We've got a lot of schoolmates who like to go on holiday there, must still be nice if they can bear that kind of weather."

"It's not _that_ cold, really," Sasuke explains. "There's just a lot of fog in many places, and it's humid as hell, and a lot of things are slimy and gross 'cause moss grows everywhere. The sky's only clear for about two weeks a year."

"Yikes, that sounds terrible," Ino comments. "My hair can't deal with humidity."

"Were you born in Kiri?" Sakura asks him. "Not to be... well, I don't know what's the word right now, but you don't look like them."

Sasuke shakes his head. "I was born here."

"Hah! I knew it!" Sakura's cheeky grin has him burning up. She points a dainty, princess-y finger to somewhere at his face, and all Sasuke can think of are Itachi's words ( _don't bite Sasuke don't bite Sasuke DON'T BITE SASUKE_ ). "Your eyebrows and nose give you away; they're signature Konoha features—pretty much everyone shares them, I think."

"But you and I don't have the same nose." Sasuke quirks an amused smile at her, squeezing his eyes and tilting his head in that very specific way he knows gets women's hearts racing (okay, nevermind, he's just saying that to make himself feel better; he's only ever used this tactic on Kaa-san (why would he have ever used this on his female schoolmates in Kiri and Oto and Suna—no, just _no)_ whenever he wants her to let him buy something or to get himself out of trouble). And he sees it's working, if the way Sakura's face is going pinker than her hair any indication. 

"Wh—Well of course you and I don't have the same nose!" she exclaims, so flustered her voice is squeaking. "We're both different genders, so our faces are structured differently, y'know, like my nose is genetically made to be a bit smaller than yours 'cause my _face_ is smaller than yours, and my eyebrows are—"

"Aw, Sakura, you're so _cute_ when you're rambling," Ino interrupts, and Sasuke vehemently agrees with her silently. "But I gotta ask, Sasuke-kun; did you move away a few years ago? And only just come back? If you're attending Konoha Gakuen I think I would've recognized you from junior high, at least..."

Sasuke shakes his head. "No, we moved away shortly after I was born."

"Huh!?" 

"To where, Sasuke-kun?" Ami asks this time. 

Sasuke considers the option of not answering her. But he's not that petty, unfortunately. "Suna."

"You moved to Suna, and then you moved to Kiri?" Sakura asked, face still considerably pink even though she's calmed down a bit. She tilts her head to the side, which makes her hair swish over her shoulder, and that damned bunny ear flops down over her forehead even more. His whole hand twitches very not-discreetly. 

He swallows before telling her, "No; after Suna we moved to Oto, and then Kiri." 

"So many times! What for?" She asks, green eyes wide in genuine amazement. 

Sasuke shrugs non-comittally. "Work, mostly. My parents are part of the police force, so we have to move around a lot so they can work on cases."

"Oh my _god,_ that's so cool!" Ami exclaims. "Are you gonna grow up to be like them too?"

Sasuke physically grimaces at that thought. "No," he answers. He doesn't exactly have a concrete idea about what he wants to do after he's done graduating, but he knows for sure he has no interest in joining the police force right now. The cons outweigh the pros, and really, he doesn't need all that negativity in his life. What's more, he doesn't want to end up looking like his dad; he's only in his mid-forties, for god's sake, and he has such deep-set lines around his mouth and his eyes from frowning so much. It's like a nightmare, but he's wide awake, whenever he imagines himself in his father's position. 

He glances at Sakura, and sees her with her eyebrows scrunched up ~~adorably~~ worrisomely. 

"Does that mean... you'll have to move away from Konoha after a while?" She asks. 

He shakes his head even though he's not exactly sure of the answer. "No, I don't think so." He catches her gaze. "Hopefully not."

Was that too weird? Shit. Itachi, where is he when Sasuke needs him?

No, but Itachi's just gonna embarrass him and make things worse. Mental note, keep Sakura away from him at all costs. 

But Sakura doesn't react like she's weirded out. She just smiles brightly at him like she's relieved by his answer. And that alone makes Sasuke feel better for some reason, like he can even convince himself of this uncertainty being a certainty just by seeing her smile. 

"That's so good to hear, Sasuke-kun! I really hope—"

"Sasuke-kun!" Ami interrupts her. Sasuke snaps an irritated scowl in her direction, but alas, she doesn't see it. "I'm just wondering, how far away is your house? It feels like I've been driving for so long now." 

"It's not that far," Ino says. "His house should be somewhere between Shino's and Tenten's; it's only about two minutes more."

Ami huffs—wow, she's really trampling all over his nerves. "Well, it seemed like it's taking _forever_ because I've only been hearing Sasuke-kun and Sakura's voices from the start—eh, not to be rude, but I'm really just wondering if I'll—y'knooow..."

Sasuke exchanges a glance with Sakura. He tries to imagine what she'd be saying in her mind; unfortunately, he doesn't really know her speech pattern yet, but it's probably something like 'we have _so_ not been talking since the start! That was all you and your trashcan-lid-mouth!' 

Actually, that was all him. Itachi would run a knife into his side if he heard how rude his thoughts have been towards a girl. 

But Itachi will never know. 

"Yeah, well, I'll be getting out soon, so you don't need to worry about that for much longer," Sasuke says. "Take the left here." 

At least Ami has the decency to look chided; Sasuke takes much satisfaction in seeing the way her shoulders bunch up around her weird, asymmetrical hair and the way her face flushes in embarrassment. She must not be used to this, he thinks. 

The last minute of the car ride is him giving the last few directions to Ami; now that they're in the residential estate, the twists and turns can really be confusing if one's not accustomed to the place yet. He has the car be stopped two blocks away from his apartment building, because he dreads the thought of being caught sitting in a car full of girls—by Itachi, by Kaa-san, by _Tou-san._ His utter, inevitable _demise._

"Bye, Sasuke-kun. See you tomorrow," Sakura calls out to him as he steps out of the car. He looks back, seeing her shift over to where he had sat, and gives her a small smile. "We'll introduce you to our other friends, I'm sure you'd appreciate having some guy friends, too." She rubs the back of her neck as she laughs. 

He nods once. "Thanks, Sakura."

She shakes her head and smiles like 'no worries!', and then Ami is snapping at her to close the door already to let the other two go home. Sakura complies sheepishly, then waves at him through the window as the car drives off, going down the U-turn to exit on the other side. 

He watches until the car is completely out of sight, then walks the last little bit of the return trip to his apartment block. He rides the elevator, his entire body absolutely thrumming in the aftermath and adrenaline, and when he raises his key up to unlock the door, it flies open, and Itachi is hauling him in by the neck.

* * *

"So I watched you leave the very same car that traumatized me this morning," Itachi says casually after releasing his hold on Sasuke when they're both in the younger's bedroom. 

Sasuke had been dragged to his room, basically, by his brother who also looks like he'd just gotten home. Kaa-san had called out to welcome Sasuke home, so evidently Itachi has settled himself back in for a while before Sasuke even got to the front door. Itachi had stopped them both for a moment to make sure he responded to their mother before promptly continuing to drag him by the neck. 

Sasuke takes a couple of swats at him, grunting in annoyance as he tosses his satchel to the base of his bed. Then he has to take a momentary pause. "How did you know that?"

"I watched you, of course."

"How did you know when I'd be home?"

"I've got Sasuke-senses, Sasuke, I thought you would've known that by now."

"Itachi."

"No, but seriously, I was just walking downstairs from the carpark and I saw you get out of the white car. I recognize that white car. What's up with that?"

Sasuke feels himself becoming giddy. "Oh, I'll tell you all about that!" He exclaims in a voice that's nothing short of a excited squeal, clapping his hands and jumping up and down on the balls of his feet. He wonders just how unusual he's looking right now to make Itachi raise his eyebrows like that.

His brother takes a seat on his bed. "Alright, let me hear it," he says, nodding in encouragement. 

Sasuke just fucking collapses onto the floor by Itachi's feet. 

"She's so fucking cute, Itachiii..." He feels a judgemental stare on his back, but he completely ignores it. "I didn't see it just now in the morning but she wears a red bow around her head," he mimicks Sakura's look with his fingers, rolling onto his back to show his brother, "makes her look like a fuckin' bunny! Itachi, do you know how many people can pull that fucking shit off?"

"Uh—"

"One, Itachi, only one. And her name is Haruno Sakura." He pushes himself up to sit on his butt, eyes lit up like a revelation has just him, because one has. He starts slamming his hands onto his marble floor a little bit dementedly. "Ha-ru-no Sa-ku-ra. Her name is even more amazing; literally 'cherry blossom of the spring'—her parents saw the chance and they _took it,_ literary _geniuses!_ Fuckin' amazing! Give them a whole damn Nobel Prize! And you know what else—"

He doesn't stop talking for another forty-five minutes; it astounds even himself to know that he can go on such a long tangent about someone he's interacted with for less than twenty minutes. Itachi just takes it all in like the good older brother he is, nodding here and there and grunting every now and then to let Sasuke know he's still listening. He doesn't interrupt once, and for that Sasuke is thankful, because he feels like he would just implode on himself if he's cut off from his thoughts for even one second. He needs to get all these emotions out, because he's never contained so many feelings inside him all at once for an extended period of time. It's itchy. Almost unconfortable. It runs along the veins of his arms and makes his knees strain to keep his legs immobile, because all these feelings are giving him extra energy that his body wants to expel. 

He almost gasps; wait, wasn't he supposed to be an unfeeling bitch? What is he doing, fangirling over a girl he just met? Just like the girls he'd passed in the halls, ogling and giggling over him; like the girls in Kiri and Oto. This is so unbecoming of him, Tou-san would be so displeased if he ever found out. 

But Tou-san is never gonna find out. 

And this is Sakura—and Sasuke's the lamest person he knows, because he knows everyone else has had various different crushes all throughout their life and Sasuke has only ever looked at girls and had question marks race through his head because what the fuck, why the fuck, who the fuck. Their chaotic natures just scare him off, and the way they bat their eyes at him and smile all cattily always makes him feel like he'd get bitten and clawed at and no man ever wants to be subject to that without their consent. They're grabby too; most of them like to do their nails, and that's a bad combination for Sasuke in particular since girls like to take every opportunity to hang off his arm. It _hurts_ like _hell,_ what the _fuck._

And this is Sakura—and Sasuke's heartbeat won't slow down with every thought of her because _is this what a crush feels like? Is this what it feels to be attracted to someone?_ And if that's the case then Sasuke wonders what makes Sakura so different. It can't just be because her hair is pink, or that she had wide green eyes like a doll, or that she mimicked a bunny with the way she presented herself. But Sasuke won't ever know yet, because he's just met her, and his chest feels tight at the thought that this would be just a momentary thing. No one's first crush ever lasted, or turned out they way they wanted to. And this is Sasuke's first, and he feels his face being pulled down at such a gloomy thought. 

And this is Sakura—and maybe Sasuke should just see how this would play out. Turns out he liked the colour pink more than he thought he did, and red ribbons acting as fake bunny ears. Maybe he likes that very specific way she laughs, and the way she blushes at him, and the perfect way she looked while sitting beside him. Maybe Sakura might want to give him more of her time of day, despite that horrible first meeting, and maybe Sakura might want to introduce him to her other friends but keep him more to herself. That's a very nice thought. He's very hopeless, he realizes. 

So he continues rambling on and on about the cute little pink-haired bunny-eared pixie angel princess. He tells Itachi about that darned first impression in the morning (his brother shoots him a smirk that almost looks proud), and then all the instances throughout class where he managed to catch a glimpse of her laughing or smiling or answering questions or tucking her pink hair behind her ear. He manages to cut in very briefly about the other people he's met, like Hatake-sensei, and Sarutobi-sensei, and Bootleg Minato, who Itachi reaffirms is really the already-retired Lord Fourth's son. 

Then Sasuke quickly delves back into his now-favourite topic. He tells Itachi, amidst almost feverish giggling, about the car ride and what happened throughout it all, asking for approval in between sentences regarding the things he did and the words he'd said. So far, Itachi hasn't expressed any displeasure about his actions, so Sasuke knows he is safe to continue. Nibble, his ass, he's gonna swallow her whole.

And then as he's recounting all the events in the car, he's struck by another thought.

"Itachi!" He bursts out suddenly. His brother jerks and clutches a hand to his chest like he's been startled to hell. "I have an idea! And I need your help!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waddup yall it me, hope yall liked it 🤙🏻🤙🏻🤙🏻

**Author's Note:**

> Writing long-winded sentences and italicising every other word is my specialty please drop a criticism T/_\T


End file.
